


[podfic] Dork Reign: Candy and Comics

by reena_jenkins, Saone



Series: Dork Reign [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comics Shop, Deadpool Is Always An Option, Free Comics For Small Children, Geek Love, Halloween, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saone/pseuds/Saone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jared loves Jensen in any and all permutations he can get him, but there's something special in seeing Jensen in his element."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dork Reign: Candy and Comics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dork Reign: Candy and Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29801) by saone. 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Modern Setting

**Length:** 00:03:40  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(J2\)%20_Dork%20Reign_%20Candy%20and%20Comics_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
